


Rings

by dymphnasprose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, F/M, Genital Piercing, Kinktober 2020, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dymphnasprose/pseuds/dymphnasprose
Summary: He’s never been one to act so reckless, but something about you made him follow. Was it the way your laugh could pull his attention from a wildfire? Was it your head rolling to the side and resting on his shoulder like you had known each other for years? Or was it the shiny, silver lip ring you pull between your teeth?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my drabble posted for Kinktober 2020. Kink: Piercings. Cross-posted from my tumblr @dymphnasprose

_ “Suga. Who the fuck is that?” You throw your hand to the gray-haired man’s chest and he scoffs at the dramatics. “That’s a friend of mine and Daichi’s. He’s kinda shy so don’t scare him. He’s not used to you like the rest of us are.” _

_ “Scare him?” You scoff, taking a sip from the plastic cup in your hands, “I’m going to eat him alive.” _

The rhythmic thumping of music mixes with Asahi’s unsteady heartbeat. His large hand in yours shaking slighting from the buzz of adrenaline. Stone sober in a sea of drunken, sweaty bodies but Asahi feels the most intoxicated he’s ever been.

He can’t remember how the night’s events took this turn. You two had been suffocating in sexual tension for hours, inching your bodies closer together. Every sparring look or fleeting touch pulled him in until Suga looked at you over the rim of his red solo cup.

_ “Jesus, can you two get a room?” _

Asahi tried to laugh off his friend’s intonation, as you had just met, but you simply stood from your spot next to him and held out your hand. He’s never been one to act so reckless, but something about you made him follow. Was it the way your laugh could pull his attention from a wildfire? Was it your head rolling to the side and resting on his shoulder like you had known each other for years?

Or was it the shiny, silver lip ring you pull between your teeth?

You walk in front with a kind of confidence that is both welcoming and eclipsing, leading him through a maze of hallways as he stumbles to keep up. You seem to contemplate every door before stopping in your tracks, turning around in a flash to pull him inside an empty bedroom.

“Finally,” you groan in relief, “it was getting a little crowded out there, don’t you think?” The tone of your voice is sticky around the edges, dripping past your lips as you stroll towards him. Asahi’s back presses against the closed door, trapped between it and your body. You lift up to your toes to meet his face as best you can, snaking your hands around his neck to pull him down. With a tall, muscular frame and rough features, anyone would assume that Asahi is the predator. They would be sorely mistaken. In this little dance, he is your prey.

Your face inches towards his, the scent of cherry chapstick and minty gum filling the closing space between lips. Since you came into view earlier in the night, Asahi has only been able to think of the cool metal pierced in your lip against his own.

“Do you like what you see, Azumane?” you flick the lip ring with the tip of your tongue, eliciting a whimper from the brunette. As your mouth curls around his family name, he sees the tiny silver ball in the middle of your tongue.

“I, um,  _ Asahi _ , call me Asahi.” He tries to steady himself but all reason is escaping him. You’re so close now, he can practically taste you. He can’t help the begging in his eyes, he needs you to do something,  _ anything _ .

Leaning into his toned chest, breasts pressed to his muscle, he thinks that you are finally going to kiss him. But you’re not done having your fun.

You take his quivering bottom lip between your teeth and tug lightly with a devious growl before pulling him down to you by his hair. His lips work on their own, needing to kiss you like it’s air to breathe. Needing to feel the cool metal dangling in front of him like a carrot on a string.

His hands find purchase at your hips, legs feeling weaker as moments pass and lust consumes him. Your tongue drags across his, the ring in your mouth a new, welcome sensation.

“You’re an eager one, huh? I like it.” You pull your handsome new friend to the awaiting bed, sitting him down on the edge and wasting no time crawling on top of his built thighs.

You meet his lips again, and this time Asahi is far less careful. He’s drunk off of your energy, bathing in the feeling you’re giving him. His hands explore your body, gripping your ass with hardened resolve when you squeal in pleasure. Asahi feels the silver ring pressing against his hot neck as open mouth kisses trail down to his collarbone.

You lean back in his hold, strong hands keeping you balanced while your fingers find the hem of your shirt. Asahi watches dumbly as you peel off your shirt to expose a sweet, pink bra.

The delicate lace on the cups is _ gorgeous _ on your skin, breasts pressed high at the top of the fabric. Asahi marvels at how beautiful you are above him, angelic almost. That is, until you rid yourself of the offending article and a devilish surprise is waiting for him in the form of two metal bars. He can feel himself salivating, calloused digits wandering up to palm your tits. Your back arches at his administrations, spurring him to roll a pert, sensitive nipple between his fingers, eyes flicking up to take in your reaction. Your head falls back at the sensation, bringing your hips to grind down harshly on his crotch.

The feeling of his clothed cock at your pussy is what you had been craving since Suga introduced you two at the beginning of the night, but you want more. Asahi seems keenly interested in your pierced tongue twisting with his. It’s high time you show him  _ exactly  _ what your mouth can do.

Your feet scramble for purchase on the hardwood only to drop to your knees in front of Asahi’s parted legs. You run your hands across his thighs, tracing the muscles up to where his hard on is straining against the denim.

“Y-you don’t have to do that. I’m okay with just-” He’s well aware of how desperate he sounds, hips bucking to meet your palm.

“Do you want me to stop?” You quirk an eyebrow, deft fingers tracing his zipper and punching down his boxers. No, the answer is, and always will be, no. He  _ never _ wants you to stop. Conceding, he nods for you to continue, no longer trusting his own voice and you pop open his jeans. Your hand is slightly cold on his cock, and the feeling of your skin on his thick shaft makes him fist the sheets below him desperately.

His size is impressive, heavy in your hand and long. You run your hand up and down lightly, smirking when his hips raise to meet the slow pump of your hand. Soft, wet lips meet his head and a moan rips from deep within his throat. You take his cock in slowly, watching his expression as you sink down and trace your tongue around the vein at the base. The party is still in full swing ten feet away, the pounding bass vibrating around both of you, but all Asahi knows at this point is your tongue ring swirling around his cock.

Your mouth is hot on his aching dick, lewd slurping and gagging rings in his ears and pushes him farther into a foggy bliss. He doesn’t realize that his hand has a hold of your hair until your groaning around him. It’s all so salacious, having you in between his legs after being complete strangers only a few hours ago. The way your pierced lip is pressed snugly around his cock, the feeling of the metal bar in your tongue caressing him.

“Wait, please.” His voice is pathetic in his ears as he pulls you off of him, “I don’t want to cum yet, please just.. kiss me.” He’s begging but he can’t get himself to care. You wipe your mouth off on the back of your hand and let Asahi pull you back into his lap. He pulls your face back to his. Every moment in life feels a certain type of meaningless now that he knows how you feel.

_ “Don’t worry. We’re not nearly finished. I still have one more piercing to show you.” _


End file.
